Stage Fighting
by YouLoveMeAgain
Summary: What would happen if Tori actually hit Jade with that cane?


**This is my take on Stage fighting if Tori actually hit jade in the face with a cane. Enjoy!**

Stage Fighting

Jade Pov

I walk into the black box theater just to see Tori tackling and screaming at this guy for "beating up Beck". She jumped on the guys back and was trying her best to fight him until André and our teacher pulled her off.

"What are you doing?!" Our teacher yelled at Tori. She looked scared and confused as she said "That guy was beating up Beck!"

As I walked up to Beck and stood next to him I gave her a look and decided to mock "oh you poor thing." Then Beck added "we were practicing." He was clearly annoyed.

Our teacher explained to Tori that the guy's name was Russ and the guy got steamed up and violently stated that he was "RUSS" Then our teacher continued "He's a professional stunt man. I invited him here to teach the class about stage fighting." I felt this was the right time to chime in "and now Tori says 'what's stage fighting?'" in a made up dumb voice I reserved for her. I glared at Tori. She retorted "I wasn't gonna say that." She turned to look at André "What is it?" ha I knew it! Amateur.

André explained "It's fake fighting that looks real. Like for a play or a movie."

Beck looked over to Tori "I took a class with him this summer."

"Well it looked like he was hurting you" Tori said innocently. I reacted getting mad "Why do you care?"

"Cause I figured he already suffered enough pain dating you." She smiled. Oh she was Dead!

"You wanna se pain?!" I raised my voice while walking toward her. I felt Beck's warm hands grip my shoulders and pull me back into his chest. "Heeey, why don't we sit over there?" I didn't protest and let Beck guide me to a chair on the other side of the room. He sat beside me. "Don't give Tori such a bad time anymore please." I just stared for a moment. "Did you not hear what she said to me?" He sort of looked sorry and I forgave him because of the cute look on his face. "ya your right I'm sorry. She could have cooled down a bit to." I looked away because class was starting to begin. "Ya you should be." I could feel him smiling beside me.

So the Russ guy was showing us with cat as the example that when you throw a punch from a different angle it looks real when it's fake. When they were done our teacher started to tell us we had to make fight scenes with partners. He read the names of the partners "Beck and Cat, André and Quinn, Erin and Jess, _Tori and Jade._" Tori piped up alarmed "Tori and who?!" She was worried. I turned to look at her and gave her a simple smile and raised my eyebrows. Then the bell rang.

I walked up to Tori. "Hey Partner!" I smirked "I can't wait for our fight" I paused then acted as if I remembered something "_Scene."_ With that I walked out of the classroom with Beck right behind me.

...

Andre and his partner just finished their scene so that meant it was mine and Tori's turn. Just as I was starting to get up my teacher called out names "Next up Tori and Jade." I walked up on the stage and put on my black gloves and hat. Then Tori introduced our scene "In our scene I play an old lady walking home from a bingo game." Then I introduced my character "and I play a brutal mugger." I felt that was all I had to say.

Tori added "Yes a brutal mugger. That mugs me...without actually hurting me." She looked at me nervously. I walked to the my side of the stage as Russ explains the rules "okay remember, be careful and if anything goes wrong just yell a safe word, which is ''butternut'" Our teacher asked us if we were ready then he was just about to yell action when Tori felt the need to yell "butternut" and "test the safe word." Whatever. Our teacher said action then our scene started.

Tori walked with her cane in her character. "I did enjoy the bingo but I do miss Bob Hope." That got some laughs. Then it was my part. I ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulders "give me your money" I said as a mugger. Tori replied with a high pitched "What?!"

"I ain't playing; give me your money and your watch."

Then the whole scene turned around when Tori said "Now wouldn't you rather have this?" What was she saying? We didn't rehearse this? What was happening? I suddenly felt the impact of Tori's cane. I immediately fell to the ground yelling "Ow!"

The cane must have broke skin because I felt a small amount of blood drip from a small wound near the corner of my left eye. I didn't know what to do because no one was coming to help me. They probably thought I was still acting. My head started to pound and I felt a little faint. "Butternut!" I yelled. I stood up, stumbling as I did so and ripped my hat off, repeating "Butternut!" again. I heard Cat's voice "She's bleeding!" then I felt Beck's sturdy hand on my shoulder and heard him speak, "You okay?"

"No, Tori hit me in the face for real!" Beck was so worried that even when Russ put one of his arms around my waist separating us he wouldn't take a hand off me. This didn't bother me.

Tori looked between throwing up and running out of the room. "Oh My God, Jade! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to actually hit you." What does she mean? She wasn't even saying the right dialogue. She probably planned this!

"Tell that to my bloody eye! OW!" I leaned toward Beck because yelling made me feel light headed. Beck put one of his hands on my lower back which instantly made me feel a bit better. The only thing that bugged me was that Russ' hands were still holding on to me which caused me to be further away from Beck.

Just then I heard Russ say "You better sit down." Then my teacher instructed everyone to get me a chair. As everyone was lifting me into the chair it broke and I fell onto the hard ground. Like my head wasn't hurting already. I turned to see Tori. She did that! Then Russ yells at Tori "That's a break-a-way chair!"

By this time my head was hurting so much it was hard to keep my eyes open. All I heard before passing out was Tori as she said "Butternut!" to herself, clearly frustrated.

The next time I woke up I was in the RV. Beck must have carried and drove me here after the accident, knowing my mom was away on business. He must have not wanted me waking up lone in a dark house. I would never admit but he was really sweet.

The lights in the RV were off and Beck was sleeping soundly beside me. I leaned down kissing his head before going to make coffee. I was starving. I haven't eaten since lunch earlier.

While the coffee was brewing I went to the bathroom and looking at the mirror on the way. Wow! My face was bruised badly. I wondered how makeup was going to cover this.

I brought my hand up to my face poking at the red and purple swelling flesh, then flinching because of how much it hurt. "Shit!" I said louder then I should have. I must've been given medication because I didn't feel it when I woke up.

Beck showed up by the door in the tiny RV bathroom, holding coffee. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking at my black eye.

"Fine" I replied simply, eyeing the coffee. He seen what I was doing and handed me the mug. I drank it down greedily. "So what happened exactly?" I asked still a little drowsy.

"Tori hit you with a cane." He said it so simply.

"I meant after that!" He put his hands up in surrender. He was smirking. I loved when he did that.

Beck explained how I was taken to the nurse and she gave me some painkillers. Then he took me here. Also, he told me that Tori was taken to lane's office and she has detention for 2 weeks! And she has to scrape food off the walls in the black box! Good she deserves it!

"Come here." Beck told me from his place on the bed, when I was done my coffee. I did as I was told, mostly because I was tired and my head was starting to feel weird again. I sat down on his lap and he kissed me. He then pulled away to lightly kiss the spot under my eye. The fair skin hurt when his lips touched me but I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to feel guilty.

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this. Also, I was thinking of writing a Cabbie story. Would you guys be into that? If so what do you want the plot to be? Them just starting to have feelings for each other? Them already together? If not what kind of Bade stories would you all want to read?**


End file.
